ONE SMALL CHANGE
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Summary: What if Toru had not been in love with Kyo? What if she had been in love with Yuki? Will Kyo ever find his soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**One small change**

**Summary: What if Toru had not been in love with Kyo? What if she had been in love with Yuki? Will Kyo ever find his soul mate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any songs used. **

Kyo let out a sad sigh as he watched Toru and Yuki hold hands on the couch. He saw Yuki glance in his direction and quickly turned his head in the other direction. It was not that he was jealous of Yuki. No! He just wished that damn rat would stop rubbing it in his face that Toru chose him. As if reading his thoughts Yuki sent him a smug grin. Kyo decided it was best he leave before he did something he would regret. Kyo stood stretching "I'm going to go for a walk" Kyo said

. Toru waved "okay, be safe" she said. Kyo did not respond. He found himself walking through the park. He was really starting to regret his decision to leave. The whole park seemed to be full of happy couples who decided to sit on the benches and watch the sun set. Kyo angrily stomped deeper into the woods hoping for some peace and quiet. Kyo grinned victoriously when he spotted an abandoned swing near the pond.

Just as he was about to sit down he heard the bushes rustle. Kyo quickly hid behind a tree to avoid being seen. Kyo smacked himself in the forehead wonder why he hid. The smarter thing to do would have been to sit on the swing so the person could know the area was his. Just as he was, about to step out from behind the tree a girl came stumbling into the clearing. Kyo paused for a minute to look at her. She had red hair that stopped at her shoulders, wide hazel green eyes, a few freckles on her nose, pink heart shaped lips, and was wearing some faded blue jean shorts and a green tank top with sandals.

"This is a nice spot," the girl said proudly to herself. "Wow, it has a swing," she said excitedly before running over. She then pushed herself and started swinging. Kyo decided he should stop hiding behind the tree. He was about to step out when the girl started singing to herself "**_cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together. Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other_**", Her voice had a beautiful bittersweet sound to it that made Kyo think about sad memories. "**_Must be strong and we must let go. Cannot say what our hearts must know"_**

Kyo found himself thinking of Toru and how he could never tell her how he feels now that she was with Yuki. "**_How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you hear in my arms?_**" Kyo tried to shake off his thoughts. He was over it. "**_How does one walk away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone?_**" Kyo felt an ache begin in his chest and decided it was time he left. "**_Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments. Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over. Must be brave and go on, must not say what we've known all along_**" the quiver in her voice made Kyo hesitate and glance around the tree. "**_How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one walk away from all the memories? How does one not miss you when you are gone? How can I not love you?"_** her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her swing was barely moving**_. "Must be brave and we must be strong. Cannot say what we've known all along"_** her voice shook a little as a single tear fell from her eye and slid slowly down her cheek.

**_"How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one walk away from all the memories? How do I not miss you when your gone?" _**she lowered her head until her bangs shadowed her eyes.**_ "How can I not love you when you are gone" she said the last line softly. "How can I not love you?"_** Kyo realized he had over stayed his welcome and took a step back accidently stepping on a trig. The girl's head snapped up and she stood wiping her eyes quickly. "Whose there?" she asked. Kyo sighed and stepped out of his spot. "Who are you?" she asked stepping toward him.

"Kyo" he said crossing his arms angry with himself for being caught acting like some creepy stalker. The girl looked at him curiously before smiling widely. "Hi, I'm KeikoKazuko" she said holding out her hand. Kyo just looked at it confused. "What are you doing?" he asked. She giggled and grabbed his hand in hers shaking it "I am introducing myself" she said before looking behind herself at the swing.

"Did you want a turn?" she asked. Kyo shook his head and turned to leave. The smile that had been on Keiko's face fell before returning full force. "Wait, I'll push you if you want or you could push me" she said grabbing his sleeve. Kyo instinctively stopped. "What about if I promise not to bother you," she said desperately. Kyo was get agitated "how about you let go of me "he growled. She let go of his arm instantly and even took a few steps back.

Kyo looked at her now sad face and sighed. "Okay I'll push you on the swing!" He shouted. She looked at him surprise on her face. "But only for a little while okay" he said quietly. She smiled brightly and ran toward the swing. That was the start of a very interesting friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone i would like to apologize for the long wait on my stories. my computer broke and deleted all my work so it will be a while until i can update but rest assured that i will be completing them it will just take some time. please do not be mad. i'm sorry.


End file.
